


A Gyrfalcon for A King

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Branding, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Radowid is a Trigger Warning Himself, Rated For Violence, Torture, Vernon Roche Actually Whored Himself Out for Temeria, Why Sex When You Can Have Violence, manning - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在拉涅穆峰会之后，为了救出阿涅丝公主，维农·罗契又玩起了游戏，而拉多维德五世决定向他展示什么是熬鹰的艺术。
Relationships: Radowid V Srogi | Radovid V the Stern/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 44





	A Gyrfalcon for A King

_矛隼属国王。_

_——《圣奥尔本之书》，1486_

事情可以说是急转直下。

在拉涅穆峰会结束之后，瑞达尼亚军队带走了阿涅丝公主，而且拦下了试图尾随的维农·罗契。罗契和他们之间的争执很快就变成了威胁，威胁很快变成了冲突。最后，在几个瑞达尼亚人头破血流地倒在地上之后，一个疲倦而不耐烦的高级军官出现了。他花了点力气和罗契解释了现在的情况（ _他们会带走阿涅丝公主，这是国王的命令，不容置喙_ ），然后转达了一个来自更高层的建议：等一切结束之后，蓝衣铁卫可以在崔托格设一个办事处，反正随着迪科斯彻的逃亡，崔托格现在多的是空余房产。随着他的语气变得越来越讥讽，一整队全副武装的蔷薇烈焰骑士团围了上来，虎视眈眈。

所以，就像这样，这漫长的、过于漫长的一天最终以罗契的失望、懊恼和暴怒作为结束。他已经开始越来越习惯这些感觉了。

至少在他身边的杰洛特没有说 _你看，我早就告诉你了。瑞达尼亚光头杂种搞了你。_

“妈的，我们被那个瑞达尼亚光头杂种搞了。”罗契咆哮。

杰洛特双手环抱在胸前，摇了摇头。 _你看，我早就告诉你了。_

当然，就像在峰会上一样，纳塔利斯将军依然不赞同罗契的选择，但他也没有发表什么意见。泰莫利亚的主力军队跟随纳塔利斯，回到了边境线上，但是罗契没有加入他们。相反，在告别了猎魔人之后，他花了两天时间赶回Vergan，薇丝依然在那里等着。他向她解释了为什么他们必须立刻出发去瑞达尼亚，但薇丝却只想知道一件事。

“为什么你穿了件红外套，长官？”她问。

这个问题确实很难回答。

“权宜之计。”罗契只能这么说。

薇丝的表情和杰洛特差不多，不过她很明智地三缄其口。

“所以，我也要穿那个吗，长官？”这是她唯一的评论。

罗契保证她不用穿任何红色的衣物，不过要穿上衣服。然后他们花了一个星期赶到崔托格，瑞达尼亚的先行部队已经到了，但是国王和大部队还在后面。罗契去瑞达尼亚军队的大本营报了道，接着在崔托格错综复杂的官僚迷宫里面进行了一次愉快的观光，然后被拒之门外。某些官员礼貌地向他指出：就算加上薇丝，两个人也算不上一支部队。他们用看乞丐的眼神看他，不过这倒不是什么新闻。罗契又重复了一次上述的流程，这次使用二号计划，收获了一些敌人和吓坏的官员，不过依然一无所获，他的地位只不过从乞丐变成了可怕的乞丐，也行吧。

他们在崔托格呆了一个月，然后国王的仪仗队终于到了。罗契和薇丝站在人群里面，看着军队进城。先头部队过去之后，是国王的卫兵队伍。拉多维德骑在马上，一脸倨傲地接受人群的欢呼，他看起来十分自得和冷静。

盯着拉多维德冷漠的脸庞，罗契知道了自己应该做什么， _是时候回家了。_ 他要召集人马，重建蓝衣铁卫，一切不会像以前一样了，但是他总是可以再来一次。

他有目标要达成，那他就会达成。

“往好的一面想，”薇丝说，明白了他的想法，她瞥了一眼罗契身上的瑞达尼亚制服，“至少你不用再穿那个了，长官。”

“只是暂时的，士兵。”罗契回答，依然凝视着瑞达尼亚的国王。

他们回到了泰莫利亚。蓝衣铁卫的重建工作意料之外地顺利，大屠杀带来了更多的仇恨，和更多一无所有的人，渴望加入蓝衣铁卫的泰莫利亚人为数众多。罗契请求面见纳塔利斯，然后从他那里得到了公正（ _几乎过于公正_ ）的物资援助。罗契带着新兵清理了他们的旧营地——他几乎可以完全无动于衷了，然后重新竖起帐篷，分配职位，开始地狱一样的训练。

除此之外，罗契也不知道自己还有什么好做的。

他誓言守护的人早已死去，如今只剩下一个国家，这真是一种奇怪的感觉。

在接下来的两个月里面，蓝衣铁卫打了几场漂亮的袭击战，他们给尼弗迦德的侦察兵部队制造了不小的麻烦，做回老本行的感觉确实不错。然后，瑞达尼亚那边传来了消息，拉多维德五世要召见蓝衣铁卫的指挥官。

瑞达尼亚这几个月挺忙碌，他们绞死了很多人，在火刑柱上烧死了更多；把国内几乎整个地下网连根拔起，还打了几次胜仗，瑞达尼亚人把尼弗迦德大军逼退到了威伦边上，之后黑衣军就一直停滞不前。开始有传言说拉多维德也许比酒罐里面长大的耗子更疯，但很有可能是北方有史以来最好的军事天才。

不过这些事情并不重要，至少现在不。罗契在蓝衣铁卫的营地里面反复阅读邮件，意识到辛勤工作有了回报：拉多维德终于注意到了他，他可以回到弗尔泰斯特的孩子身边了。

_小心一点，维农，我警告过你了，_ 杰洛特的声音在他的脑海里面浮现， _你在玩的是很危险的游戏。_

很有可能，他和猎魔人混得有点太熟了。因为他也开始听见不存在的东西了。

罗契留下薇丝照顾营地，再三强调他不在的时候，任何人都不允许私自外出袭击尼弗迦德人，他估摸大概有七成的几率，她会服从命令，所以足够安全了。出发之前，罗契再联络了一下他在崔托格的线人，试图摸清楚拉多维德的底细——但是依然一无所获，情报网令人不安地安静，没有人知道为什么，实际上，甚至没什么人知道他被传唤了。

就这样，带着一丝不安，罗契独自上路了。

他花了一个星期赶到崔托格，然后隐姓埋名进了城，不急于直接去城堡——上一次有点着急，这一次情况就不太一样了。罗契花了差不多三天时间深入崔托格的地下世界，发现拉多维德的工作很彻底、而且干净利落，在职业程度上几乎让人敬佩。

不过，罗契最关心的那件事始终含糊不清。没有人知道阿涅丝公主的具体情况，他只能确定她住在瑞达尼亚的行宫里面，依然健康，除此之外，其他的都是谜，拉多维德让她远离所有人，无论是家庭女教师，还是泰莫利亚大使。弗尔泰斯特的孩子隐没在黑暗里面。她孤立无援，需要罗契的力量，毋庸置疑。

对于可能要做的事情，他有了心理准备。

罗契赶到城堡的时候，太阳已经快落山了，瑞达利亚的红色旗帜在暮色中飘扬。守卫让他下马，罗契服从了命令。他递交了通关文件，然后接受检查，接着被另外一小队守卫押着进了走廊。在那里，他接受了更多的搜身。拉多维德的多疑果然名不虚传。

搜身和盘查似乎无穷无尽，在一边被瑞达利亚士兵搜身，一边习以为常地被他们警告的时候，罗契回望着城堡平平无奇的厅堂，第一次开始忧心阿涅丝公主到底能不能适应这里。

最终，一个侍从把他从士兵之中救了出来，领着他走向大厅。

“陛下在等着你，指挥官，”侍从说，打开了大厅的门，“他期待和你一起共进晚餐。”

罗契的胃里面有一种翻搅的感觉，他不作声，看着黑暗的大厅中间那张巨大的长桌。

拉多维德确实在等他，而且态度很平和，他礼貌地问了罗契一路是否平安。罗契表达了敬意，然后坐在应该坐的位置上。很显然，拉多维德并不健谈，过了一会儿，他不再絮叨，大厅里面复归沉默。罗契拘谨地坐着，思考自己是否需要制造话题，并且巧妙地引导到阿涅丝公主身上。但是在这个时候，大厅的门开了，仆人开始把食物端了上来。

食物本身并不坏，但是罗契什么滋味都没有吃出来，他喝了几杯加香料的热波米诺，冲刷掉嘴里那种焦躁的味道。随着晚餐推进，一道道菜端上来又撤下去；酒力缓缓地起了作用，温暖了罗契的胸膛，他稍微放松了一点，但是没有放松到忘记自己是在什么地方。拉多维德依然安静，只是有条不紊地吃着自己那份食物，一言不发。

时不时地，他会抬起眼，打量罗契，眼神锐利而且聪慧。

几乎可以说，拉多维德看起来只有一点点疯狂。

最终，甜点端上来的时候，拉多维德终于开口了，叉起一块黄油苹果布丁，“你熟悉猎鹰的艺术吗，指挥官？”他说，声音冷静而没有起伏。

罗契眨了眨眼，“恐怕这不是我熟悉的领域，陛下。”他回答。

“一位猎人，却不熟悉捕猎的工具，这是多大的损失……”拉多维德继续说，他还在看着盘子，似乎意识不知道神游到了哪儿了，“我一向都很爱猎鹰，忠诚又聪慧。”

“实际上，你来的正是时候，昨天在围猎的时候，我的一头矛隼羽毛受损，当然，有人付出了代价。这会儿它正在鹰房里面，养鹰官正在给它装上新的羽毛，来自它的父亲，你知道怎么修补吗？摘掉断裂的飞羽，然后用针固定上去，很快它就又能飞了，像是什么事情都没有发生过。怎么样，你想去看看吗？”他继续说。

“也许下一次，陛下，”罗契礼貌地说，开始有点不耐烦，“这次我是……”

“我知道，你工作勤奋，指挥官，我听说了，”拉多维德说，终于看向了他，“这也是为什么我想见你。”

罗契看着他。

拉多维德也看着他，但是再次一言不发，大厅里面重归寂静。

他们对视了一会儿，罗契低下眼睛，过了一会儿，他听见拉多维德笑了起来，就又抬起头，看着拉多维德面露微笑，他伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍桌子。

他的眼睛里面一丝笑意也没有。

“上一次我在拉涅穆看到你的时候，你穿着红色的制服，自称是我的家臣，”他说，“但是现在你穿着蓝色的外套。这是怎么一回事，指挥官？”

“我在工作，陛下，”罗契迅速地回答，“而我的属下——”

“认为他们不是瑞达尼亚的臣民？”

_废话，_ 但是罗契咬住了脸颊的内侧，他做梦也没有想过会称呼自己为瑞达尼亚人，可是如今，两位泰莫利亚的公主都在拉多维德手里。

“这是我的重大失误，陛下，”他稍微拉开椅子，深深地低下了头，一只手按在胸前，“我会改正的。”

“很好，指挥官，你得小心，要很小心，因为你知道，也许很快就有人会说， _也许你并不是忠于我的。_ ”拉多维德说，声音轻快。

“我对陛下忠心不二。”罗契的头依然低垂。

愉快的笑声又一次回荡在大厅里面，罗契依然没有抬起头，一直到他听到椅子磨蹭地面的迟滞声音，然后是靴子踩在地板上的声音；一只手按在他的肩膀上，罗契抬起头，看到拉多维德年轻的脸庞，拉多维德正在盯着他，全神贯注。这一次罗契确实看清了，在冷漠和从容之下，那股之前他一直没有看到的残酷神色。狱卒和拷问官之间常见的卑贱表情。

“请证明一下，指挥官。”拉多维德说。

_你不是我的国王，_ 罗契想，冷静而超然地， _我的国王睿智又英勇，比这片土地上任何一个戴着王冠的无赖都要高贵。_ _他是我唯一的国王。_

“好的，陛下。”他说，“你希望看到什么？”

拉多维德把手移开，他脸上的神情越发快活。缓慢地，他点了点头。

“走到壁炉前面去，”他说，“然后脱掉你的上衣，跪在地上。”

罗契照做了。

拉多维德没有跟上来，所以罗契独自跪在壁炉前面。他听到拉多维德向侍卫下了一些命令，但是隔得太远，听不真切。大厅依然很冷，但是从壁炉散发出来的暖意辐射在罗契光裸的手臂上，火光照亮了他胸前的蓝衣铁卫纹身。罗契看着炉子里面跳动的火焰，感觉到冰冷的空气抚上赤裸的后背，知道自己理应感觉脆弱、羞辱，但是实际上，他更多感觉到的只有一种滑稽的感觉。

像拉多维德这样的控制狂，多半想要昭显他的权力。就像是年轻的、瘦弱的嫖客，走进妓院，眼神狂热，渴望证明自己是个大男人。他们炫耀漂亮的大衣和成袋的金奥伦，再痛揍买来的女人。

性倒错的混蛋，也不是新鲜事。

过了一会儿，罗契听到了铁靴在地上发出的空洞声音， _侍卫，_ 脚步声在他的背后停了下来，有两个人，他判定，接着，一个人俯下身，按住他的肩膀，然后另外一个人凑近他。罗契克制住了反击的冲动，他默默地数着数，身体紧绷，等待着。然后，有什么东西轻轻地拍上他的背脊，一下，两下。

不是鞭子。

罗契第一次感觉到了一点惊愕。

从贴上他皮肤的质感来说，应该是一块两英寸宽的木板，打磨过，不过只是一块普通的木板。侍卫依然按着他，然后又轻轻地拍打了几次，这次用上了一点力度，还戳了几下。

这实在是没有什么道理。

“让你做好准备，指挥官，不用紧张，”拉多维德说，声音在房间的另一头传来，“准备好了吗？”

“好了，陛下。”在罗契能回答之前，另外一个人答道。

杂乱的脚步声朝他走来，速度比之前要快，罗契拼命地想着这意味着什么， _匕首？砍刀？绞索？这是一个该死的圈套，_ 他的本能疯狂地警告着他， _该死的白痴，以为自己很聪明，昂首挺胸走进陷阱，露出脖子，_ 可是不对，这里有什么还是不太对劲，拉多维德不至于想杀了他，但是——

在罗契反应过来之前，一阵热风吹过他的后颈。然后有什么 _东西_ 挨到了他的肩胛骨上，然后压了下去。

在漫长的、空白的一秒过去之后，他开始尖叫了。

滚烫的烙铁首先烧穿了他的皮肤，然后朝下咬进肌肉，罗契双目圆睁，开始拼命挣扎，试图逃开，但是两双手死死地按住他，所以剩下来的就只有白热的、燃烧的痛楚，他的喉咙像是撕裂了，所以转而咬住舌头，感觉到血顺着嘴角淌下。痛楚一时褪去，变成了模糊的空白，罗契开始喘息，身体向前倒去，双手按着地板，绝望地抓挠地上铺着的稻草，试图摆脱痛苦， _“……够了，不要弄伤他的肌肉，……”_ ，他听到模糊的声音，但是没法做出任何反应。

烙铁移开了。

制住罗契的手也放开了。罗契感觉摇摇欲坠，但是拒绝倒下。他一动不动，双手依然按住地板，勉力支撑住自己，他的身体控制不住地哆嗦，背上一大块地方没有了知觉。毛发和皮肉烧焦的臭味弥漫在空气里面，让人作呕。

然后他痉挛了一下，开始呕吐。

缓慢地，一只手抚上他的后颈，罗契的肩膀颤动了一下，依然因为刚才的鲜明印象而无法自控。他本能地试图躲开，但是那只手很快就移开了。

拉多维德走到了他的身前，俯下身，看向他。

“在铲除掉迪科斯彻和他的同党之后，我又听说有人在北方搞小动作，我最恨有人搞小动作，可能除了女巫。所以，我就去查了是谁。我知道你，维农·罗契，无名小卒，谁也不是。一个在拉涅穆闯入会议，朝我摇尾乞怜的家伙，”拉多维德说，“有人说，你是弗尔泰斯特最喜欢的狗，他要挠你的肚子，你就会打滚，然后呢，有人说你是婊子的儿子，要你卖什么都可以，只要别人出得起价钱。但是按我看，你的问题呢，和迪科斯彻一样，明明是阴沟里面的耗子，却认为自己可以操纵国王。”

他凝视着罗契。

“见鬼，我是国王，没有我的命令，你连直视我都不可以，你明白了吗， _杂种？_ ”拉多维德说，他的双眼一片虚无。

罗契咬紧了牙齿，他依然能尝到血的味道，背上的伤口烧灼着，因为最细微的空气流动而痉挛。

“我明白……”他说，声音嘶哑，“…… _陛下。_ ”

“好极了，看来我们达成了共识，你刚才真的应该答应我的邀请的， _指挥官，_ 也许我们可以在鹰房里面度过一段愉快而有意义的时间，谁知道呢？”拉多维德说，直起了身子，他缓慢地踱步，绕到了罗契的身后，罗契背上依然完好的地方起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你知道什么是熬鹰吗？”拉多维德说。

“不知道……陛下。”罗契咬牙。

“等你得到一只新的鹰，它不会听你的，因为它仍然认为自己是自己的主人，就会想逃走，所以你得饿着它，不让它睡觉，它会变得疯狂，最终就会认输，”拉多维德说，声音带上了施虐者特有的暧昧语调。缓慢地，罗契感觉到一根手指抚过他新添的伤口边缘，刺痛从后颈蔓延而上。“然后，你就是它的主人了，它再也不会逃跑。”

“你是我的仆人吗，维农·罗契？”他说，手指插进了罗契的伤口里面。

“……我……我是您忠实的仆人……陛下……”罗契喘息，努力地试图拼凑起句子。

最后一次，拉多维德的笑声回荡在罗契的耳边，这一次带着轻蔑、不屑和全然的胜利。罗契依然跪在原地，双手按着地板。他头晕目眩，但是依然坚持着，不让自己倒下去。

_为了弗尔泰斯特国王。_

“现……现在，我可以见到……公主了吗？”他问。

“也许吧，亲爱的，等你好一点的时候，既然你已经出色地证明了你的忠诚，不过我想现在你不应该继续劳累了，回房吧，我会让医生治疗你。”拉多维德说，终于放过了他，手指擦过他的后颈，留下一道湿热的痕迹。

罗契一动不动，一言不发。

“明白了，”然后他说，“感谢您的仁慈，陛下。”

拉多维德在城堡里面给他指配了房间，看起来像是给来访的骑士用的，罗契花了差不多二十分钟，才终于缓过气来。他赶走了医生，但是留下了药物和一盆温水。过了一会儿，罗契起身，确定门锁好了，才在床边坐下，背对镜子。他再次脱掉上衣，只在剥下已经黏在伤口上的织物时倒嘶一口冷气。

罗契回过头，看向镜中。

和他预料的差不多，一大块黑红的伤疤，烧焦的血块、撕裂的皮肤和破碎的肌肉黏在一起。不过更糟的部分是，虽然深红色的伤口已经开始肿胀了起来，而且还在流血，但是罗契依然能轻易地看出烙印的图形：一个新鲜的、六英寸大小的徽记凸显在他的肩胛骨上，阴印的瑞达尼亚鹰标志。

好一会儿，罗契只是坐在那里，看着镜子，依然搞不懂一切怎么会变成这样。

烙印本身不难处理，薇丝可以解决，甚至他自己也行，只要准备几根烧红的铁棍，再灌下一瓶烈酒，就可以轻易去除掉它，但是……

_如果这是发生在一个孩子身上呢？_

罗契转过头，看着紧闭的房门，第一次真切地意识到了他到底做错了什么。

暴怒的烈火燃烧起来，他开始颤抖，双拳在膝盖上握紧，呼吸变得急促，尖锐，冷汗渗出他的额头。他的大脑一片空白，沉浸在恼怒、焦虑和恐怖里面，一种舒适的、让人熟悉的感觉，像是什么都没有改变过。

过了一会儿，罗契闭上眼睛，他想要想起一些其他的事情，一些可以让他继续下去的事情。

_……罗契_ ，弗尔泰斯特在他的记忆里面说，那声音十分遥远，并不真切，而且随着时间过去，罗契记忆里面风化的部分越来越多，破碎而模糊。

他知道了自己接下来应该做什么。

接下来，他将会包扎起自己，然后见到公主——如果可以的话，接着，他会尽快返回营地。他会向纳塔利斯下跪，向任何一个国王下跪，如果有必要的话，他甚至会向恩希尔下跪；很快，拉多维德就会是一个死人，而死人无法再威胁到弗尔泰斯特的孩子。

这个计划还需要完善，不过至少是个开始。

罗契对自己点了点头，然后，他转过眼，看向窗外的一片黑暗，开始耐心地等待黎明。

他从来没有想过，这一切什么时候才会结束。

FIN


End file.
